


Fynn Is Late

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Sick Character, sorry for spoiling in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: "The sun was shining and it would be a nice day to go fishing, once Fynn showed up. If she showed up."A.k.a. Fynn is late and we're worried
Relationships: OC - Fynn & OC - Noni, OC - Fynn & OC - Suntomb, OC - Noni & OC - Ravenmortal, OC - Ravenmortal & OC - Suntomb, Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709485
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read Part 1 (About Fynn) of this series first!  
> 

We waited on the ground in front of the door for Fynn to arrive. We were excited to show her our new fishing rods we’d made ourselves. The sun was shining and it would be a nice day to go fishing, once Fynn showed up. If she showed up. “She’s never late!” one of us said. We’d been waiting for, how long, half an hour? That wasn’t very long, but we’d usually hear her flute before she arrived, and now the only things we heard were the sheep, the wind in the trees, the birds, and each other’s complaints. No flute.

“Maybe something’s happened to her?”

“Yes, but no, she’d let us know!”

One time Fynn had seen a rare bird she wanted to get a closer look of. When she arrived, she told us about the bird and we told her we’d been worrying about her. She said she’d let us know the next time she was late, but added that we actually couldn’t speak of “late”, because she could come and go whenever she chose to. We reluctantly agreed.

Fynn came every Sunday, except in autumn. We were pretty sure it wasn’t autumn today. She hadn’t mentioned not coming not coming today, had she? We tried to remember, but we knew she hadn’t. She never said “See you next week!”, but we knew she’d come. She always did.

“We can follow the path she always takes and meet her-”

“-and ask her why she’s late-”

“-and take her fishing!”

The only problem was that we didn’t know which path she would take.

“We can split up,” one of us said. But another one argued, “And what if one of us finds her? The rest of us won’t know!”

“We can hear her flute.”

“Maybe she’s lost her flute and is that the reason she’s late!”

Yes, that could be true. “We could take a whistle with us,” the first one said.

We couldn’t argue with that. We decided to go in pairs since there weren’t enough whistles for everyone individually, and it was safer that way. Maybe something truly horrible had happened to Fynn that could happen to us, like an attack from a bear. We tried not to think of that, but we were extremely careful nevertheless.

When we walked into the kitchen to get some food, we hoped to see Fynn there who had been there the whole time and would come out with a “Surprise!!” But she wasn’t there. She wouldn’t scare us like that, at least not on purpose. She might have been in the kitchen, thinking about something and not realising we didn’t know she was there, but she wasn’t. We took some bread and left the house, each pair going in a different direction. One of us stayed at the house in case Fynn had taken yet another path.

After an hour, the pairs returned one by one without result. Had Fynn forgotten about us? It was still early in the day, so she might show up later. We didn’t know what to do. The only thing we could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone shows up :)

We were playing hide and seek on the farm when we heard Fynn’s flute. It had been a couple of hours since we had given up on searching for her. We did some chores in the house we’d been procrastinating on and then, when Fynn was still nowhere to be seen, we decided there were better things to do than wait. We played some games since that was more fun than doing nothing. We’d still notice Fynn arriving and we wouldn’t be so occupied with our worried thoughts.

Upon hearing the flute, the cheerful ambiance returned and we popped from our hiding places to run towards Fynn. But we soon found out it wasn’t Fynn who was playing the flute. We followed the sound of the music and saw a boy walking to our farm. We asked each other who that could be. He looked up at us and dropped his flute. His hands were shaking. We covered the distance left between us and reached him before he collapsed, just in time to catch him.

We carried the unconscious boy back to our farm and put him on the couch. One of us examined the flute and came to the conclusion it wasn’t Fynn’s, because this one was painted purple and red and Fynn’s flute was light and dark blue. But without the paint, the two were identical.

The boy started to wake up and we hurried to get him some water. He opened his brown eyes and looked confused at the faces surrounding him. His eyes suddenly widened and he sat up, but didn’t seem to know what to do next, so he relaxed. He took the cup of water with a faint smile and drank all of it in one gulp. We just stared at him. He looked exactly like Fynn had described him. His hair was brown like hers but shorter and his eyes were identical to Fynn’s.

“Are you Noni?” one of us asked carefully.

“I am,” he said, after handing the empty cup back.

“We are-”

“I know,” he interrupted us. “Where’s my flute?”

We gave it to him. He wiped some invisible dust from it and put it in his inner pocket. He looked at us with a thoughtful look on his face and we were scared to interrupt him from his thoughts. We knew this behaviour from Fynn. He suddenly rose from the couch and made his way to the door. We followed him. He was tall, we noticed. He had to bend his head to get through the door without bumping it against the doorframe. Now our door wasn’t very high, but we managed just fine.

Noni looked up at the sky. “Right,” he said. He looked down at us. “When is the last time you’ve seen Fynn? Not today, eh?” Without waiting for an answer, he looked back at the sky again. “It’s been a while,” he mumbled to himself.

We had no idea what he was talking about. “Right!” he said again, but more enthusiastically. He looked back at us. “Let’s go!” He began walking to the opposite direction he had come from. We followed him, confused.

“Where are we going?” we asked.

“We are going to find Fynn!” he answered cheerfully.

We walked behind him, trying to keep up with his big strides. He seemed to have recovered quickly. We figured it was best not to ask any questions, since he didn’t really answer them. He seemed to know what he was doing, so we trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa Noni!! I love him. He's kind of inspired by Gilan (Ranger's Apprentice) ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're hungry... And we meet someone new!

Late in the afternoon, when we started to get hungry, we realised we didn’t have any food with us. “Don’t worry,” Noni said. He didn’t do anything else, he just kept walking.

“But we’re hungry!”

“And tired!”

“Don’t worry,” Noni repeated. “We’re almost there.”

Alright. So this was Noni. He was always cheerful, although we didn’t know why. We figured that’s what happens when you live on your own in the woods – you start appreciating the little things. We understood why Fynn liked him. But we didn’t always understand his behaviour.

‘Almost there’ meant walking for another half hour before Noni stopped us. He held his hand up and motioned for us to remain silent. We didn’t notice anything special. We were in a forest and we hadn’t been on a real path for a while. Noni’s eyes glistened in the way Fynn’s would when she was excited. We watched him look around intently and he dropped to his knees to examine the ground. “Ah,” we heard him say quietly. He stood back up and said with his normal volume, “Thank you for having us.” He bowed gracefully to one of the trees.

We looked at each other in confusion. “Oh, don’t be so formal,” said the tree. Our eyes widened, but suddenly we understood. Fynn had mentioned talking trees once, she had also thought it had been the trees who’d talked. We looked up and saw there was someone in the tree.

Noni grinned and looked back at us. “This is my brother!” The boy in the tree waved at us, “Hi!” We waved back. We were clueless as to what to do and what was expected from us, so we just waited for something to happen. We didn’t have to wait long. The boy climbed out of the tree rapidly and embraced his brother. He was a head shorter than Noni. His simple clothes were green and brown, and he had black hair. Noni quickly let go of him but placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing us. “Come on, introduce yourself to my little friends.”

“Oh, right, yes! I’m Noni’s brother, well, not really, because we don’t know much about Noni’s actual family, but-” Noni had squeezed his shoulder.

“Right, more about that later,” he winked and freed himself from Noni’s grasp. We liked this boy already.

“I’m Raven, Ravenmortal in full, but that’s not really important. I think you’re here for Fynn?” He looked up at Noni, who nodded. Raven sighed and nodded as well. “Well, you’re in the right place! She arrived…” He made a face, as if thinking physically hurt him, “…a few days ago.”

“Right,” Noni said. They both seemed to say that word a lot, we noted. Raven suddenly gasped and looked at us again. “You must be hungry! How long have you had to run after this… this walking tree?” He pointed at his brother. We frowned at this comparison. “Come, I have food. Nice food. You’ll like the food.” He winked again and he led the way. We were relieved at his slower pace.

We didn’t have to walk very long before we reached a cabin. “This is where I live. Just like Noni, I live on my own in the woods. But not on a mountain!” Raven opened the door and motioned for us to go inside. He followed us through the door and shrugged apologetically. “It’s not big, I know.”

“But you live on your own, so it doesn’t have to be big, does it?” one of us said.

“You’re right,” Raven admitted, “But there’s so many of you! Your house must be really big!”

“We live on a farm.”

“Right,” Raven said, as if that explained everything. “I know. I’ve lived on one for a few years. Most farms are big, aren’t they? You said you were hungry?”

We were taken by surprise at this sudden change of subject. Noni and Raven both laughed at the sight of so many blond heads nodding. “I’ll get you something. You can…” He looked around the crowded room, “…sit on the floor, if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ravenmortal"... Seriously, what were his parents thinking??  
> It took me three and a half hours to come up with a name I was satisfied with :') He's kind of inspired by Will (Ranger's Apprentice) ;) We'll soon find out more about Raven! ^^  
> And still no sight of Fynn??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone new (again) and we learn some stuff about Fynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a longer chapter ^^

The food was nice. We liked the food, like Raven had predicted. It was unlike anything we’d ever had before. While we were eating, Noni and Raven were in the kitchen, talking about something serious. They were probably talking about Fynn.

After a while, Raven entered the living room, followed by his brother. He looked nervous; his hands were fidgeting. “So…” he said, looking at the ground. Noni glanced at him and said, “We know where Fynn is.” Instead of immediately bombarding him with questions, we kept quiet, sensing there was more he had to say. He looked at us with a small smile. “She’s not far away. But she’s busy.”

This time, we couldn’t contain ourselves from asking questions.

“Busy with what?”

“Why didn’t she tell us?”

“Where is she?”

We were interrupted by a single loud knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door. For a moment nobody moved, until Raven let out an “Oh!” and hurried to the door. Before opening the door, he turned to us and said, “Er, this must be… You’ll see.” He opened the door. He was blocking our view, but when he moved aside to let the other in, we couldn’t believe our eyes. Next to Raven stood a boy who looked exactly like him, apart from his clothes and hair. Raven grinned when he saw our confusion.

“This is my twin brother Sun,” he told us. Sun bowed slightly. He wore clothes that seemed too big for him; the sleeves of his grey cloak covered his hands. His cloak was longer at the back and split into two flaps. We also saw it had a hood which could easily cover his face in shadow, but was now hanging on his back. Just like his sleeves, his black hair was too long and his bangs reached his eyes.

“My name is Suntomb. But Ravenmortal prefers calling me Sun.”

“Just like I prefer being called Raven,” Raven mumbled.

Noni put an end to the uneasy conversation by asking, “What brings you here, Sun?”

With a sigh, Sun sat down on the table, since every other seat was taken. “Fynn, of course.”

Noni squinted his eyes. “What’s up with her?”

Sun shrugged. “She’s sick.” He took a bite from the apple he suddenly held in his hands.

Raven and Noni exchanged a worried look. “What?” Raven managed to say.

“But she- but she- She was fine! She’s always fine, isn’t she? How can she get sick? What have you done to her? Why didn’t you tell us sooner? I should’ve been there with her!” Raven started pacing.

Noni walked over to him. “Calm down. We don’t know how bad it is.” He placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, which seemed to calm him down. We had watched the entire conversation with wide eyes, not knowing what to do or say. We had no idea what was going on and we wanted an explanation, but we weren’t sure this was the right time to ask.

Sun crossed his legs and looked at his lap for a moment. Then he looked Noni in the eyes and said, “It’s nothing bad. I’m sure. But it could get worse.” Noni hummed in response. He stared at Sun, who pretended not to notice or maybe he just didn’t mind. He kept eating his apple.

“Right,” Noni said. He turned to us. “Fynn is sick,” he told us, as if we’d only just walked in. We nodded. “Fynn doesn’t just get sick, so she must have done something to get her sick. This has happened before, so we know how to cure her, but it’ll take time.” We nodded again.

“Is there anything we can do?” we asked. It was Noni’s turn to nod. “I think so. We need to find out what got her sick. Maybe Fynn’s able to tell us, but I don’t count on it. Wait,” he interrupted himself. He turned to Raven, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

“Didn’t you say Fynn arrived a few days ago? Was she already sick when she arrived?”

Raven’s eyes snapped open. “No! I wouldn’t’ve let her be on her own if I knew she was sick! I mean, she didn’t look sick. Well, come to think of it, she was acting a bit strange, but that’s just how Fynn acts so I didn’t suspect anything. Do you think she was sick?”

“I don’t know,” Noni said slowly. “She might have been, but does that really matter? I don’t think she noticed. Or maybe she did and is that why she came here in the first place.”

“You mean instead of being alone to write her stories down?”

We looked at each other. Why would Fynn come all the way here for that?

“We thought she didn’t write her stories down!” we said. Fynn didn’t like writing, that’s why she told us her stories. She loved telling stories.

Noni and Raven both nodded. “That’s why I thought she was acting strange. She wanted to be alone.”

“Maybe we need to help Fynn get better?” Sun suggested. “She’s on her own at the moment.”

“Yes, of course,” his twin brother agreed. “How was she doing when you left her to tell us?”

Sun shrugged. “Not very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Suntomb" and "Ravenmortal"... There's seriously something wrong with their parents.  
> I actually know where this story is going now  
> Yay ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Fynn...  
> Sun explains to us what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is not too confusing to read; most of this is a flashback (within a flashback), starting with the third paragraph.

“She’s asleep,” Noni informed us.

A thousand questions went through our heads, but most of all we were worried about Fynn. A million ‘what if’-scenarios went through our heads. On the way to Sun’s cabin where Fynn stayed, Sun had explained to us what had happened.

Fynn wanted to be alone because she had a story she had to write down. She said it was very urgent and that nobody could disturb her. Sun asked why she had come to his place, and she said she needed silence. We had found out that Sun didn’t talk as much as his twin brother. He didn’t get an answer to his question why she’d gone to his place specifically, because if she needed to be alone, she could just go to her own place. She only shook her head. We didn’t know Fynn had her own place, so Noni told us she had multiple places of her own but not really a house.

When it was getting late, Fynn didn’t come out of the room assigned to her to eat. Sun thought she had her own food with her, and left her alone. When she still hadn’t left her room two days later, he started getting worried. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Raven asked, but Sun only shrugged. He’d knocked on her door, but he didn’t get an answer. He opened the door to find Fynn hunched over the desk, writing feverishly. Scattered on the desk were countless pages of writing.

“Fynn,” he said quietly. She hadn’t noticed the door opening, neither did she notice his voice. “Fynn,” he said a little louder. She jumped and immediately tried to hide the pages on the desk with her arms. “Don’t look,” she’d said. Sun noticed that her face was quite pale. He moved backwards, but didn’t go away.

“Have you eaten anything?” he asked.

“Of course!”

“When?”

“I just finished an apple,” she said, and she turned back to her desk. Sun noticed a brown apple core. Fynn hadn’t just finished this apple, she must have finished it hours ago.

“No, Fynn,” Sun said sternly. Fynn looked up again, with an unreadable expression. He was shocked when he noticed her red eyes. He didn’t know what to say, so he said what others always said to him. “Get some rest.” He knew he didn’t sound very convincing. Sun didn’t tell us what happened then, only that she had gotten angry – we couldn’t imagine Fynn being angry – and that he had somehow felt her burning forehead.

“That sounds like a fever,” Noni said. Sun nodded.

“When she wouldn’t leave her desk, I went to get Ravenmortal.”

“Raven,” the boy muttered.

When we had arrived at Sun’s house, which looked exactly like Raven’s, we found Fynn asleep with her head on the desk, and her cap on the ground between several pages full of words. She had startled awake when Noni was the first to enter and she looked at all of us with wide eyes.

“I see you’ve met the boys,” she told us. We nodded hesitantly. We noticed she moved so she was in front of the scattered papers so we couldn’t read them. She turned her gaze to Noni, who was towering over her. “Why are you all here?”

“Sun told us you haven’t left this room in three days. What are you doing?”

“I haven’t been here for so long, he’s obviously exaggerating.”

“No,” Sun protested.

“Fynn, look at me,” Noni told her. She did. He examined her face and told us to leave the room. Fynn followed us with her eyes. We closed the door behind us.

We heard Noni and Fynn, but mainly Noni, talking but couldn’t understand what they were saying. We sat in silence. After a while, he left Fynn’s room with a satisfied expression. “She’s asleep,” Noni informed us. “It may be a good idea for us to get some sleep as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Fynn writing like she's running out of time? Wait for it... (Yes yes, a Hamilton reference)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day... Fynn wakes up!

_I did not know it could hurt so much. I have only had this much pain when I found out about my family. This pain is different, however. I realise how ignorant I have been. I should have known better. There was research to be done, but I ignored it. I have been stupid. In addition to this emotional pain I am familiar with, there is this stinging pain coursing through my entire body. I can only punish myself for being so ignorant, but these invisible needles seem to do that for me. It is the guilt, I assume. I have heard that emotional pain can sometimes be felt physically. All of this is my fault._

_Before I drown myself in self-loathing, I must report what happened as objectively as possible. I cannot tell anyone. If you read this without my – Rubyn/Fynn’s – consent, stop reading immediately._

Noni followed that instruction and looked at us apologetically. Of course, we wanted to know what Fynn had been writing about, but if she didn’t want us to know, we thought it was best to obey her.

It was the next day and Fynn was still asleep. Noni had gathered every paper from the room Fynn was occupying and ordered them in the living room. Luckily, Fynn had numbered the pages. Raven watched over Fynn, who shivered despite the amount of blankets she was wrapped in. Her pillow was wet from the sweat that had been dripping off her forehead. We had nothing to do, so we watched Noni sort the papers.

We found out Fynn had a second name, Rubyn. Every paper was signed either Fynn or Rubyn, some were signed Rubyn/Fynn, others Rubyn-Fynn. We asked if Noni knew bout Fynn’s second name. He nodded. We asked why she had that other name, and he looked at us for a second before going back to the paper he was holding. “Ask her,” he said simply.

Sun was somewhere else. We didn’t know where he was. Occasionally he came in, did something in the kitchen or a different room, and went out again. He didn’t make any contact with anyone. Noni asked him one time what he was doing, but Sun just gave a strange smirk and bowed dramatically, his cloak fluttering around him in doing so, before leaving the room again. We let him be.

After Noni had sorted the papers, he started reading it out loud. But after Fynn’s warning, he stopped. He put the papers in a neat stack and wanted to check on Fynn, when at the same time Raven left Fynn’s room. “She’s woken up,” he told Noni. He looked relieved. We hoped Fynn was getting better.

Noni had been with Fynn in her room for a little while, until he came out and motioned for us to come in. We eagerly got up and entered the room cautiously. Fynn was sitting up in bed, the blankets still wrapped around her body. She wasn’t as pale anymore. She smiled at us and we gathered around her bed.

We waited for Fynn to say something. She looked at each of us and sighed. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

We hurried to tell her she didn’t have to apologise for that, but she raised her hand to silence us.

“I can’t deny it was my own fault. I didn’t realise at the time how fast time went by, and before I knew it I woke up to Raven wrapping me in blankets.”

We frowned. “How much can you remember?”

Fynn shook her head. “I’ve had this conversation with Noni already. He’ll tell you.” She paused for a few seconds, looking at her hands in her lap. Then she looked at us again. “I believe I have some explaining to do.”

“About what?” we asked her curiously.

“I owe you a story. It’s about the boys and me.”

We shifted into more comfortable positions, and Fynn smiled. Then she started telling us a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is too short, but don't worry... Fynn is going to tell us a nice and interesting story! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fynn tells us the story about how she met the boys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter the most! It's also the longest chapter so far (it's longer than the first two chapters combined) ^^

Noni and Fynn were siblings, but for the first sixteen years of their lives, they didn’t know about each other’s existence. They were raised in separate families after their real parents had somehow left or lost them. Fynn didn’t tell us what happened to their parents, just that they were still alive. Noni was raised with Raven and Sun, while Fynn was raised in a family without other children. She didn’t say it, but we could tell that Fynn didn’t like that family. They didn’t care about her and let her do whatever she wanted. She liked going outside and exploring the neighbourhood, each time going a little further away from home.

One day, Fynn was wandering the streets of a big village she’d never been to before, when she heard applauding nearby. She followed the sound to a square where she saw a market. The applause had died down and the noise of the people drowned out any other sound, so it was hard for her to locate where it had come from. She navigated her way through the crowd and stalls to where she saw a smaller crowd gathered around something she couldn’t see. She stood on her tiptoes to try to look over the heads of the people, but to no avail, so she gave up. She figured it was some street performer. The small crowd applauded again.

She wandered around the market for something nice to buy, when she came across another street performer, but there was no crowd surrounding him. Fynn stood still and watched him dance around, the flaps of his grey cloak following his movements. He danced as though there was a great audience in front of him, while the only audience were Fynn and an occasional passer-by. When he was done, he bowed theatrically and Fynn was the only one to applaud. He looked up in surprise when he noticed the only member of his audience. He quickly recovered and smiled broadly. He walked up to Fynn and held out a floppy cap with a few coins, silently asking her to give him some money for his performance. The amount of coins already in the cap was surprisingly small, but she figured that was just a business trick. If he showed all the money he had, people wouldn’t bother giving him more. But Fynn doubted he was holding back money, taking the non-existent audience in account.

She gave him two small coins she had wanted to spend on a present for her mother. He bowed again and went back to his spot by the blank wall, where Fynn saw him put the cap in a worn-out bag. She was aware that other people would move on after giving the performer his money, but Fynn was captured by this stranger’s appearance. He seemed young, even younger than Fynn. However happy he may have seemed while delivering his performance, he now let his shoulders hang and his cheerfulness had disappeared like snow in the sun. When he picked up his bag and turned around, he caught the girl still looking at him. “Performance is over,” he shrugged.

Fynn said in an impulse, “What’s your name?” He looked taken aback, but shot back, “What’s yours?” He didn’t expect an answer, so he started to walk away, but Fynn said, “I’m Fynn. I liked your performance and I think you deserved a bigger audience.”

The boy shrugged. “What can you do about it? My name is Suntomb.” He extended a hand, covered in his sleeve, and Fynn shook it. “Suntomb,” she repeated. He nodded. For a moment, they just stood there, looking each other in the eye. Suntomb suddenly let Fynn’s hand go and lowered his gaze. “I should go. Thank you for…” He seemed to be lost for words and Fynn said, “No problem. Can I find you here more often?” The boy nodded. “Every week.” Fynn’s eyes widened, but he ignored it. “Bye,” he said, before really turning away this time.

“Bye, Suntomb,” Fynn said. She watched as he deftly made his way through the crowd, then she returned on her way back home. She pitied this boy. No wonder he didn’t attract an audience if he stood there every week, dancing the same dance. The people had gotten used to it, but she doubted anyone had ever asked his name.

Fynn visited the village next week and found Suntomb again. In her head, she had started calling him Sun. A man and a woman were watching him perform, and applauded excitedly. Sun beamed and his grin grew even wider when he saw the amount of coins the couple gave him. He bowed deeply, making sure to flutter his cloak dramatically in doing so. This seemed to amuse the woman as she let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands. The man tugged at her arm to move on, but she wanted to see the boy’s dance again. He obliged, and they watched Sun dance again, Fynn standing a little bit away from them. They gave him more money after this dance and the couple walked away.

Fynn gave Sun a small wave and he waved back hesitantly. Fynn walked towards him while he put some of the coins in his bag. See, business trick, she said to us. She had come to the village when some of the merchants were already breaking down their stalls. Together with Sun she wandered around the clearing square. Fynn found out the boy was two years younger than her and had a twin brother and an older brother. He didn’t mention that Noni wasn’t his real brother, or maybe he didn’t know. Fynn didn’t know it at the time either. When it started getting dark, Sun asked how far away Fynn lived. An hour, she said. They both realised she would have to walk home on her own in the dark. Sun seemed to ponder something, and then said, “I live only a few minutes away, you could come with me, if you’re allowed to?”

Fynn looked at him sideways. She had found out that he was shy, contrasting the outgoing impression he gave when he was performing. He was actually quite insecure. She thanked him for the offer, but said that it was better to return home. Sun didn’t give away what he was thinking, which bothered Fynn. “I can come to visit you another time,” she said, searching his dark eyes for a reaction. He looked at her. “Alright,” he nodded, quickly breaking eye contact. Fynn smiled to herself, glad that it was dark and he wasn’t looking at her. She watched as he pulled the large hood of his cloak over his head, hiding his face. “Bye,” he said. “Bye, Suntomb,” Fynn said.

They had agreed to meet two days after that. Sun brought Fynn to his house, and she met his very talkative brother Raven, their parents, and Noni. Raven joked that Noni and Fynn looked very much alike. His parents agreed. They told Fynn their sons were all adopted and that only Sun and Raven were related. One of the mothers, whom they called Mum, asked about Fynn’s family. She told the mothers that she didn’t know much about her own family. Raven changed the subject and eagerly asked Fynn how she and Sun had met. She noticed he also called his brother Sun instead of Suntomb. Even their mothers called him Sun. She wondered if the twins had been given their names before they were adopted.

Noni asked to talk to Fynn in private. He seemed nervous. Fynn followed him to his room. She looked around in amazement; the walls were decorated with flowers and other colourful things. Noni relaxed upon seeing Fynn’s smile. They sat down next to each other on his bed and Fynn watched him curiously. “I think you’re my sister,” he blurted out, avoiding eye contact. Fynn had to admit that it did seem probable. “I’ve been thinking about it and it makes sense,” he continued. Fynn didn’t tell us more about the conversation, only that the more they talked, the more they started to believe it.

Fynn often visited the brothers and became friends with them. We wondered why she had never told us about the twins before, but she said that would be a story for another time. She told us she and Noni got confirmation that they were indeed brother and sister. Fynn didn’t explain how. We noticed she was getting tired, so we stopped asking questions.

“Now you know enough about the twins and Noni,” she said with a smile, but her eyes seemed absent. Just then Raven entered the room, who had apparently been eavesdropping. We thanked Fynn for the story and got up, giving space to Raven.

If Fynn had the energy to tell us such a long story, she had to be getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Right?  
> The hinted romance between Sun and Fynn was initially uninteded, but the chemistry was there somehow. Maybe it's because I kind of based Sun on myself and I love Fynn <3  
> Oh and also, it's late and it's a long chapter and I'm lazy so I didn't double check this, so tell me if there are any mistakes ^^
> 
> Fun fact: I made Sun up years ago  
> Fun fact #2: The cap Sun collects the money in is the cap Fynn always wears ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noni tells us some things about Fynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Noni just needs a hug...

We found Noni in the living room reading the papers written by Fynn. He explained she had given him permission. She couldn’t remember writing it. We saw that his hands were trembling when he told us the last thing she remembered was something that had happened more than two weeks ago. He said the things Fynn had written down weren’t her “ordinary” stories, but a story about what had happened that led her to the state she was in. We left him alone to read the papers.

Not long after, Raven reported to us that Fynn seemed to be getting better and was now asleep again. Noni took his place beside her bed. To fill the silence, Raven asked us how the farm was doing, and we told him our neighbours were probably taking care of the sheep. He was oddly quiet.

Sun came in and we looked at him from a new perspective. He was a performer. He was shy.

“Do you like Fynn?” one of us asked.

The twins’ heads both shot up in alarm. Sun eyed Raven before turning to us. “She’s a friend,” he said.

“Fynn told them the story about how she met us,” his brother explained. Sun gave a short hum, but didn’t say anything else. He did something in his room and left the house. We wondered what he was doing.

“Fynn!” We heard Noni’s shocked voice and we immediately opened the door to Fynn’s room, expecting something to be wrong with Fynn. She was still asleep, however, and Noni was hunched over the papers in his lap. He had finished reading it and had his eyes fixed on the paper he was holding.

“What’s going on? Is Fynn alright?” Raven asked worriedly.

“No, no…” Noni mumbled. He looked at Raven with a frown. “She seems to be getting better, but…” The uncertainty in his voice made our hearts skip a beat.

“I’m not sure I’m following you. Care to explain what you’re thinking?”

Noni rose from his seat and led us to the living room. He dropped to the couch, lost in thought, still clutching the stack of papers. We exchanged glances with Raven.

Noni took deep breaths to control his breathing. We waited patiently for him to start talking. Sun came in again, took in the scene, and joined his brother at the dining table while we sat on the floor in front of Noni. His hands were shaking. Sun handed him a cup of water out of nowhere and he gave him a thankful look. He took a sip and started talking.

“I can’t tell you everything Fynn has written down, so I’ll give you a summary… Fynn was on her way to visit a village I’ve never heard of before, when she saw there was a storm coming. She was surrounded by hills with grass that reached her hips and there wasn’t any shelter nearby, so she just… Kept going. Until the storm reached her. The rain soaked her to the bone and she… lost her way, causing her to end up in a valley.” We noticed the hesitations and figured he was leaving out bits of the story.

“She found shelter in a cave and in that cave was… a thing. It stung her and-” He swallowed, and continued, “She was poisoned.” Everyone stared at Noni, unable to say anything, but we didn’t have to, because Noni wasn’t done yet.

“The combination of the cold and the poison made her sick, but she didn’t notice it at the time. She didn’t even know that the thing that stung her was poisonous – she thought she was just shivering from the cold and wetness. She thought she’d be alright.” Noni’s voice broke, but he kept going.

“That was a weeks ago. She had no idea where she was, but somehow found her way here. I guess that’s just some of Sun’s magic,” he said with a faint smile. Sun returned his smile half-heartedly.

“She knew she’d forget the whole encounter with the… thing, so she had to make sure to write everything down before she had the chance to collapse. The lack of sleep gave the poison yet another opportunity to spread through her body.” He sighed. “The poison also caused her to lose track of time, by the way. That’s why she didn’t tell anyone about her absence,” he said with a glance in our direction.

“It wasn’t until she was writing that she realised she had been poisoned. She felt guilty for not recognising it and for blaming it on the storm, ultimately blaming herself. Luckily, she knew a thing or two about the thing. Almost everything she’s written about is about the thing. She doesn’t want others to know about it, so I have to find the cure for the poison myself.” He sighed again. “I don’t know much about it, but Fynn has seen it before. She has described the symptoms. She’s now in a stage that she seems to be getting better, but she’ll only get worse… We need to ask her for help before she can get sicker and lose consciousness. And I need to look for the remedy,” he concluded.

Silence filled the air in the cabin. “Let’s…” Raven began, but he broke off.

“We have to watch her closely,” we said. “And try to keep the fever down. Every little thing helps.”

Noni nodded in agreement. Sun immediately hurried to Fynn’s room. She was still asleep, he told us. We weren’t sure whether that was a good sign or not. At least she hadn’t gotten any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning to write this since chapter 5, but then Fynn woke up and had to tell us a story. I blame Fynn for this. No but seriously, these characters are so alive in my head, they just do things I can’t control. Wait, that sounds like I’m crazy…
> 
> Can you spot the influences of '"Halt's Peril" (Ranger's Apprentice)? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone is tired :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time

A couple of hours later, Fynn had woken up a few times, and every time Noni asked her everything he could about the thing he wouldn’t tell us about. He wrote the most important things down but we couldn’t read it because we couldn’t read. Fynn didn’t seem to be getting either worse or better.

When Noni thought he had all the information he needed, he started preparing himself for the search for the remedy. He didn’t know when he would return. Fynn came out of her room with a blanket draped around her shoulders to hug him goodbye. She was still shivering, but she was at least wearing her cap again. If Noni hadn’t told us this was one of the symptoms, we would’ve thought Fynn was getting better.

The next few days, nothing eventful happened. Fynn got worse. She slept longer and when she awoke, she didn’t always know where she was. She barely ate. Raven was worried all the time. Sun was doing- We didn’t know what he was doing. We tried to keep each other entertained, but it didn’t always work with Fynn in her room and in the back of our heads. Besides, there wasn’t much to do in Sun’s small cabin. We did small chores around the house while Raven was with Fynn in her room. At night it was Sun’s turn to watch her.

No matter what we tried, Fynn didn’t improve. Noni was our only hope. Sometimes Sun would be gone for the entire day to return tired, but still taking his place at Fynn’s side. Everyone was tired.

After three days, Fynn gasped loudly. She seemed to be entirely conscious. Sun called Raven into the room, and they listened to what Fynn told them. We were still asleep at the time, but Raven told us about it that morning. She had remembered something crucial about the remedy and Noni didn’t know about it. Someone had to tell him.

One of us went after him. We didn’t know what the information was, because apparently it was secret. We didn’t know why, but we trusted Fynn.

Now we had more to worry about. Would Noni receive the information in time? Would he return in time? Would Fynn…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to move on and Fynn to get better, so that's why this chapter is so short. And nothing really happens and it's boring for both me and you to go on about how nothing happens :)  
> By the way! I'm going to write about Noni's search for the remedy, maybe from his POV, but it will be a spin-off ^^ But I'm going to finish this story first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days after last chapter's events...

We had found out what Sun had been doing all week. Well, not really, because he was still quite vague about it, but he had at least tried to explain. He had been going to the closest village, the village he and Fynn had met for the first time. He performed. He didn’t do his dance, but told the people stories about Fynn. That had earned him some money and he had bought something for Fynn. We didn’t know what, but he said we’d find out soon enough. He added that he’d visited other people Fynn would usually visit, to ensure them that they didn’t have to worry about her.

When we asked him what he had been doing at his house when he would randomly be doing something in a room, he smiled nervously and mumbled something. He blushed, we noticed, and we let him have his secrets. One time we found him standing in front of one of the windows and when Raven asked him what he was doing, he looked at his brother and said, “No idea,” with an astonished expression. Raven chuckled. We accepted that sometimes Sun would do things that couldn’t be explained.

After roughly two weeks of sickening worries, we heard a flute. Fynn had barely been conscious for the past week. The melody was a new one. It felt uplifting. We hurried outside to welcome Noni and we were relieved to find with him the one of us who had gone after him. We didn’t say anything yet – we let Noni play his flute. His brown hair was messy and his clothes dirty, but his eyes were clear. He went inside and immediately went to Fynn’s room. Sun had been staying with her because it was still early in the morning. Raven told him to get some sleep, but he wanted to stay up to see if Fynn would be getting better. Noni assured him that the effects of the remedy wouldn’t be immediately noticeable, so Sun reluctantly went to his room. A weight seemed to fall off our shoulders when we heard he had the remedy.

After a while, Noni returned from Fynn’s room. “If the remedy works, she’ll be able to get out of bed by tomorrow.”

“Noni, you need to get some sleep as well! We don’t want you to get sick. Go to bed, get some rest! By the way, you really need to clean yourself up. You look like you haven’t seen a bath in a month. But sleep first!” This was the Raven we were used to – using more words than necessary. Noni smiled tiredly at him and followed his orders obediently. The one of us who had been with him had already gone to sleep.

With Sun and Noni asleep and Raven with Fynn in her room, we were left alone. We went outside to climb the trees and play other games. We were more cheerful than we had been for the past two weeks and we could even bring ourselves to laugh out loud. We saw Sun through his room’s window. He was leaning on the windowsill and staring off in the distance, until he caught sight of us. He smiled genuinely and waved, before quickly ducking under his window, out of our view.

The next evening, when all of us were having dinner except Fynn, Raven said it looked like the remedy had started doing its work. Fynn’s fever had gone down and she wasn’t as warm anymore. He shot Noni a grateful smile. That was when we heard a weak voice behind us. Fynn hadn’t been awake for the last three days, so her voice came as a pleasant surprise.

“Who are you talking to?”

We jumped up. Fynn stood leaning against the doorframe of her room. She looked… Tired. Exhausted. Dishevelled. But better. He eyes were glistening again. She couldn’t see Noni from where she was standing, so he quickly got up to wrap her into a hug. She let out a surprised whimper. “You’re back,” she stated. Noni chuckled. “With the remedy. It seems like you’re getting better!” Fynn freed herself from his embrace and looked over at us and the twins. We noticed she kept a hand on Noni’s arm to steady herself. Noni was practically shining with happiness and pride.

Raven was the next one to hug Fynn. He hugged her maybe too tight, because Fynn had to tell him to let go. Raven’s worried expression suddenly returned. “You are getting better, aren’t you? This is really the remedy doing its work?” He looked over at Noni, who nodded. Raven let out a relieved sigh and gave Fynn a hug again, a gentler one. She patted his back. She must have known how worried we’ve all been about her.

Sun invited Fynn to the table, and she sat down next to him. We didn’t miss the smiles they exchanged, even though Sun did his best to hide it. Fynn didn’t eat much, but she at least ate again. Dinner continued without much words, but Fynn’s presence was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fynn recovers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... the last chapter...

Sun disappeared into his room again after dinner. Fynn also went back to her room. We saw that her cheeks had regained some of its colour, but she still looked tired. We were telling Noni about what Sun had been up to these last days, when the boy in question slipped into Fynn’s room. We heard them talking, but couldn’t understand what they were saying. We didn’t actively try to.

“He’s happier about Fynn’s recovery than he shows,” Raven thoughtfully said, looking at the door his brother and Fynn were behind. He looked at us with a playful smile. “Sun’s over the moon!” Noni shook his head at this stupid pun, but couldn’t help a smile that crept onto his face.

Sun appeared not long after. We frowned when we saw how he looked. He wasn’t wearing his usual grey cloak, but a green one, that looked suspiciously like Fynn’s cloak. His hair that usually half covered his eyes was held back by the brown cap on his head. The cap also looked like it was Fynn’s. Sun paid no attention to our astonished expressions and went into his own room. He went back to Fynn’s room with a small package. We figured this was the present he had bought for her. We heard more muffled talking. It sounded excited. Then there was silence.

Sun and Fynn came out of the room, holding each other’s hands. Sun was wearing the same clothes we had seen him wearing a moment ago. Fynn was wearing Sun’s oversized cloak. On her head was a big straw hat, decorated with all sorts of colourful flowers. Sun beamed and Fynn’s eyes glistened.

“Why are you wearing each other’s clothes?” Noni asked curiously.

“Well,” Sun began, “I told Fynn I had a present for her and that she had to take her cap off, but she didn’t want to unless she could wear something else on her head, so I stole her cap and put it on my own head, but gave her my cloak so she could put the hood on because she started pouting, then she gave me her own cloak and then I went to get this straw hat I’ve bought for her from my room and gave it to her, then I wanted to take the cloak and cap off but Fynn said it’s nice to see my eyes and not just half of them so I had to keep the cap on and Fynn wouldn’t take my cloak off so I still have hers on.” There was a blush on his face. Fynn simply smiled. We thought it was unusual for Fynn to behave like Sun had just described. We also thought it was unusual for Sun to talk as much as he had just done.

“Wow,” Raven said after a brief silence. He chuckled. “That’s amazing.” On his and his brother’s faces were identical smiles.

A week later, Fynn was fully recovered. Raven said she wasn’t, but Fynn herself said she was feeling fine. She ignored the fact that she’d said the same thing when she was sick. We would go back to our farm, accompanied by Fynn and Noni. It was a Sunday after all, and our farm was on the same route as the way to Noni’s home. We had to say goodbye to Sun and Raven.

Raven insisted on giving each of us a hug, while Sun gave an awkward wave, but with a sincere sad smile. He did give Fynn, who was wearing the straw hat, a hug, but he quickly let go. Fynn and Noni received a hug from Raven too and Noni gave Sun a pat on the shoulder. “See you soon,” he said. With that, we began the journey homewards.

Before we were out of earshot, we heard Sun say, “Maybe you should be going home too, Ravenmortal,” and Raven mumbling, “It’s Raven.”

On our way back, we asked Fynn again why she had never told us about the twins before. The last time we asked that, she said it would be a story for another time. This could be the other time. She shrugged and said, “Good question.” She didn’t elaborate. We looked at Noni, who was smiling slightly. He saw us looking and smiled wider, shaking his head. “You know she tends to not talk about herself, and the stories she could tell about the twins are too personal. Especially those about Sun,” he added with a teasing smile towards Fynn. She simply gave a hum in response.

It was getting dark when we arrived back home. Fynn and Noni only stayed for a cup of milk and an apple. Fynn would be coming back next week, but we didn’t know when we would see Noni again. He ruffled the hairs of each of us and said goodbye. Then he and his sister continued on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> That  
> That was it  
> ...  
> But, I'll write more about Fynn!
> 
> My sister and I both couldn’t stop laughing at the "Sun’s over the moon" joke and I don’t know why but we made stupid jokes after that and couldn’t stop laughing, for example: heeh, hnghh, heong, and we laughed when we realised other people who read this won’t understand what I’m talking about. My sister really wants me to put this in the notes so here you go.
> 
> Pleeeeeeease let me know what you think!! Are there any loose ends? What/who would you like to read more about? What did you like? What didn't you like? What was your favourite part?  
> (And please give kudos, they're like fuel to me ^^)
> 
> Thanks Arent_we_all_nerds for the prompt "wearing each other's clothes", and for the love and support!! I owe you my life <3


End file.
